


Save the Highb100d

by neppersleijon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, but there should be fluff coming soon, for now it's pretty damn angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neppersleijon/pseuds/neppersleijon
Summary: Uhhh homestuck but the dead ones end up fine 'cause i'm kinnie trashAka if Nepeta stayed in the damn vent for a sec longer(painfully unfinished btw but whev i’ll get around to it)
Kudos: 3





	Save the Highb100d

Nepeta was having, all things considered, a pretty bad day. Her moirail, Equius, just got killed right in front of her eyes, and she'd been stuck in that vent, paralyzed with fear while the killer just wandered off to find his next victim.

She quietly removed the vent cover and clambered down from her hiding place, before slowly approaching Equius' body. The bowstring of a bow that'd been snapped in half was wrapped tightly around his neck, his face flushed a deep indigo.

NEPETA: :<< < equihiss?

She gently shook his arm, as if some part of her believed he could still get up, that he'd only been playing dead. Equius, however, didn't respond. She shook his arm again, more insistently this time.

NEPETA: :<< < please  
NEPETA: :<< < please wake up

Olive-green tears welled up in her eyes as she gently lifted his corpse up, the fact of his death only now fully sinking in. She unwrapped the bowstring from around his neck, silently whispering a promise, more to herself than to him.

NEPETA: :<< < one way or another, i will bring you back

With a flick of her wrist, she captchalogued Equius’ body, before silently clambering back up into the vent and crawling onwards, a new destination in mind. LOCAS had been destroyed like the other planets, she recalled, but she had a plan B to bring him back. Luckily, she noted, climbing down from the vent, the transportalizer her plan hinged on was still intact. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped onto the pad.

* * *

Unfortunately, the planet on the other side of the pad was significantly less intact. She found herself in the rubble of Derse, the planet having been destroyed by Jack Noir a while ago. She sighed, the memory of her dream self dying making her stomach churn as she made her way up the chain and into her dream room with surprising ease, laying Equius’ body down on her bed and sitting down beside it before pulling out her grubtop.

AC: aradia   
AA: nepeta! what’s wrong? do you still have connection on the meteor?  
AC: i’m on derse   
AC: need your help  
AA: derse?  
AA: what do you need help with?  
AC: i

Olive-green tears welled up in Nepeta’s eyes. She dried them before continuing to type.

AC: equihiss is dead  
AA: oh no! what happened?  
AC: gamzee went insane  
AC: i wanted to godtier equihiss and bring him back  
AC: but the crypt and locas are both gone  
AA: one sec, hold on tight!

She felt the room shift as psychic energy enveloped it, pulling it away from the remnants of Derse and into the furthest ring, bringing her right to face with-

ARADIA: nepeta!  
SOLLUX: 0h, hii.  
SOLLUX: y0u kn0w we ju2t launched every0ne else t0ward2 the p02t-2cratch uniiverse, riight?  
SOLLUX: ya mii22ed the mete0r’2 what ii’m 2ayiing.

Nepeta sniffled in response, burying her face in her sleeves.

ARADIA: sollux!  
ARADIA: leave the gal alone, she’s been through a lot!  
SOLLUX: 0h h0ly 2hiit waiit   
SOLLUX: ii2 that equiiu2?  
NEPETA: yeah  
SOLLUX: w0w  
SOLLUX: ii wa2 0nly j0kiing when i 2aiid he’d be less ann0yiing a2 a corp2e  
NEPETA: i  
NEPETA: do you guys have enough psionics left to get me to the new universe?  
SOLLUX: well-  
ARADIA: of course!

She glared at Sollux, gently elbowing him in the ribs as if to say “shut it and just help”.

ARADIA: the meteor would have been too large, but i think i can even spare the time powers to keep your room in stasis all the way there!  
Nepeta just nodded in response, closing her eyes and laying her grubtop to the side.  
NEPETA: then let’s do this.

She felt the air around her become thick like jelly and her movements become sluggish, before nodding off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
